


Ring Gear

by WWERomanReignsGirl



Series: Roman Reigns and Jessica Martinez-Hardy [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWERomanReignsGirl/pseuds/WWERomanReignsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the WWE Instagram picture of Roman. Backstage every time he puts something on she tugs it off and finally he gets naked and throws her down, Roman and his wife Jessica have beast sex, then he puts his stuff back on and goes out to kill Seth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Gear

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does

Roman laid his vest on the box in front of him when he heard heels clicking against the floor behind him. A smile spread across his face as the steps got closer. Roman's wife Jessica walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him running her hands across his abs and nipples. "Hey baby." He said pulling the straps apart. "Hey." She whispered into his ear. Jessica ran her hand up and down his abs till her fingers touched the top of his belt. She ran her hand down the front of his pants realizing he's hard. Roman felt her press her breasts against his back smirking knowing what dress she had on

Roman smelled her perfume the kind that drove him nuts for her when he smelled it on her. Jessica dropped her arms from around him and put her finger into the belt hoop of his pants and and stood beside him running her hand up and down his tattooed arm. Roman looked her up and down and ran his tongue over his lips biting them. "Damn that dress is hugging you in all the right places." He said as he slapped her on the ass making her gasp. Roman leaned and captured her lips in a kiss that took her breath away

Jessica stood against the box and flipped her over her shoulder. Roman began trying to put his vest on but Jessica kept taking it off of him. After about the fifth time Jessica took his vest off, Roman grabbed Jessica by her waist and bent her over the box in front of them. Roman leaned down and whispered in her ear "You think its a good idea to tease me all day baby?" he licked the skin behind her ear "I'm waiting for answer baby." 

Jessica bite her lip "sorry daddy". Roman smirked "damn right you are. Getting me riled up before a match you naughty thing." He roughly grabbed her hair making her moan at the rough treatment. Jessica bite her lip again to keep from moaning knowing anyone could walk by any moment just drove her crazy. Roman pushed the end of her dress up growling at her choice of underwear. He squeezes both of her butt cheeks then pulled her thong down. Roman watched Jessica step out of her thong and Roman put it in his pocket. Jessica looked over her shoulder at Roman with a heated look. Roman leaned down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Roman unbuckled his belt popping the button and unzips them. His erect cock springing free as Roman released it from its confines making Roman sigh with pleasure. "Come on baby get me nice and wet." Roman said 

Jessica stood up and turned around and her blue eyes came into contact with Roman's erect member. Jessica then reached down and wrapped a hot hand around his erection making it pulse when she squeezed. Her grip was like iron. Roman pulled a gasping moan into his lungs. He could only watch as she slid down to put her mouth above his agonized member.

She brushed her tongue several times across the tip then pulled it hard into her mouth. Barbs of lightning convulsed Roman's body, intensifying his senses. The sucking sound of her mouth against his flesh, the sweet smell of her juices mixing with his own musky scent, the feel of those hot soft lips caressing the sensitive flesh as they slid over the head of his cock, and the strong grip of her warm hand, all fought for his attention.

Roman threw his head back and moaned as Jessica swirled her tongue around the head of his member. Jessica deep throated Roman knowing how much he loved it and luckily she didn't have a gag reflex. Roman's hand found her hair gently tugging on it and he looked down at her, almost coming at the sight of Jessica on her knees rapidly sucking his member. Roman squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Jessica graze her teeth up and down his member. "Damn baby you get better every time we do this." He said as Jessica deep throated him again. Roman's hand slides to the back of her head and gently started thrusting into her mouth. Jessica moaned around him sending vibrations of pleasure through Roman's body. Roman pulled out of Jessica's mouth and grabbed her hand standing her up his eyes looking over her breasts which looked like they were about to burst out of her dress. Roman turned her around and pulled the zipper down on her dress watching it fall in the floor

Roman smirks and picked up Jessica land laid her on the box. All at once, there was nothing in Jessica's universe but Roman kissing, touching, biting, and exploring every inch of her body with his mouth, tongue, and his hands. For the first time in her life, Jessica forgot everything else. The bliss sent an earthquake through her loins, causing her body to teeter on the brink of the sublime. Nothing in her experience prepared her for new sensations; the tingle in her neck, arms, and hands; the tightening of her belly when a wave of lightening engulfed it; the escape of her moisture as it saturated her, swelled her. Once understand, her passion was urgent, desperate, and critical, but Roman forced her to yield to his slow pace, his unhurried touch, bringing her, again and again, to the edge of rapture and then denying her, until she wanted to beg for it 

Roman's lips devoured hers; his tongue explored her mouth, he neck, and her ears. His teeth found her breasts and her nipples, his tongue torturing then until she moaned in need. Roman smirked at her and whispered in her ear "better hold on baby. Your favorite part is coming up." Jessica moaned at the sound of Roman's voice in her ear. 

With a movement that startled her, he forced her legs open with strong arms, cupped her buttock in his hands, and lifted her hips to meet his mouth, With gentle, delicate flicks of his tongue, he brought her close to the edge so many times she lost count in delirium. Jessica could do nothing more than squeeze her eyes shut and moan out

His hands finally opened her, slowly, gradually, insistently. With his thumbs, he spread the softness, the moistness, grabbing her wrist to force her own hand to feel herself, and laughing as her greedy caresses. 

Roman moved Jessica's fingers to the soft head of his erection where she let them linger and explore, running the tiny, delicate pads over the heavily veined skin. Jessica could feel herself blush and prickles of pleasure moved through her arms when he grew harder in her hand. Jessica squeezed instinctively, feeling the muscle throb and flex, forcing her tighten her grip. More moisture drenched her anticipation

Roman's hands cupped her backside and fastened tight as he slipped inside her moaning as her velvet heat embraced him. Jessica moaned as Roman moved hard and fast inside of her. "Roman!" She hissed. Roman buried his face in her neck biting the skin there. "God, you're beautiful" he murmured into the curve of her neck. "Oh, God, so beautiful. So beautiful...so...hmm." He said 

Jessica knew that anybody could walk by at any moment and that drove her nuts, people would know who she belonged to and who Roman belonged to. Roman wrapped a hand around Jessica's neck slightly adding pressure making her moan. Roman ran her hand up her smooth leg and squeezed her thigh as he began thrusting faster. Jessica moaned out "R-Roman."

Roman growled "you like that don't you, you little slut? You like it when daddy pounds you?" Jessica could feel his hot breath in her ear. "Answer me baby." Roman growled into her ear. Jessica moans "yes daddy."

Roman smirks and begins to pound her watching Jessica's face scrunch up in pleasure. He pins her wrists above her head keeping them there and starts pounding away as a then sheet a sweat began covering their bodies. Roman leaves hickey's all over her chest and shoulder and smirks at his work. Jessica pulled Roman down for a steamy kiss. Roman slipped his tongue into Jessica's mouth as he changed the angle of his thrusts and hit Jessica's G-spot dead on 

Jessica leaves scratch marks down Roman's back and Roman thrusts into her. Roman lowers his head and suck on Jessica's nipple while squeezing her other breasts. "Roman." Jessica moaned out. Roman looked up at her as went to sucking the other nipple. Jessica threw her head back and moaned loudly arching her back which allowed Roman to put his arm under her and pick her and sits in the chair he pulled over. "Ride me baby." Roman said 

Jessica bounces up and down on Roman's lap as she makes out with him. Roman cups her bottom and squeezes it as he moans into her mouth. "Love you, love you so much...." Roman said cupping her cheek and kissing her. "I love you too." She said. Roman held her up by her hips and thrusted into her hard. Jessica holds onto his shoulders moaning "Oh! Yes Roman! Right there baby!"

"You like that baby?" He asked her knowing she did. "Oh fuck yes!" She screamed out. Roman bite his lip "so damn tight! Ugh even after I pound you again and again!" 

Jessica moans feeling her end near "oh baby I'm close!". "I know me too. Come on baby I wanna see you release." Roman said. Jessica squeezes her eyes shut but grabs her chin. "keep your eyes open baby." He said. Jessica opened her eyes and looked down at him. Roman held her hips down as he spilled intro her and Jessica came around him. They both stayed in the position for a few minutes before Roman helped Jessica stand up and they helped each other get dressed 

Roman helped Jessica put her dress on and Roman gave her his jacket. Roman pulled his pants up and fixed them. Jessica gives Roman one last kiss before walking away limping a little. Roman smirks "I hit it good." He licked his lips and started putting his vest on

Jessica walked into catering where Brianna noticed her limping. "Why are you limping?" She asked. Jessica looked at her "no reason" she sat in a chair. Brianna shakes her head and sits beside her

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
